


Moving In

by Fluffyllama (Llama)



Series: Giving In [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S7, the gang are living in another hellmouth town. Follows on from <a href="http://www.refugeeblues.com/llama/?p=19">Giving In</a> though it also stands alone just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

“Popcorn in two minutes!” Xander called, and shut the kitchen door just in time before he was pushed up against the cupboards.

“Should have said five,” Giles whispered, and groaned when Xander’s hands disappeared under his shirt.  
  
“They’d never—” Xander nipped at Giles’ neck a little too hard, but the restraint was _killing_ him, he wanted to bite down hard, leave marks right there where everyone could see them. He wanted Giles to do the same to him. “–never believe popcorn took that long.”

Giles’ response was lost somewhere in Xander’s mouth, and Xander was too busy enjoying the feel of Giles pressed up against him to worry about it. He never knew exactly what it was that pushed Giles over the edge into taking risks like this, groping each other in the kitchen while the whole gang was round for movie night, but he knew one thing. It didn’t happen often enough.

Which meant he had to take every opportunity and make the most of it, so it was completely reasonable to start unfastening Giles’ pants. Unfortunately, Giles pulled back, his hair remarkably dishevelled for such a short grope. “We shouldn’t be doing this here, Xander.”

Okay, make that _two_ things Xander knew.

“It’s your house.” Xander kept tight hold of the hips that pressed against his in all the right places, and pushed his knee forward; Giles didn’t have any choice but to let him slide it between his thighs. Xander grinned; he might not have Giles’ lips on his any longer, but he could work with what he had. “Your house, your life, and I’m pretty sure we agreed on this too: your Xander.”

It was a great speech, if short. Pithy, he liked to think, because he’d picked up lot of new words lately. And if the microwave hadn’t chosen that moment to _ping_ , Xander was pretty sure it would have worked.

“Oh,” Willow said when he handed her the bowl, “they haven’t all popped.” She sounded disappointed. “Maybe they need another minute, Xander?”

Xander made to get up again, but Giles was determinedly looking the other way.

“You know where the kitchen is, Wills,” he said instead, and settled down to glare at the back of Giles’ head.

* * *

The following week, Xander came prepared.

“No popcorn?” Buffy looked confused. “But it’s movie night.”

“And tonight it’s movie night with an exciting range of hot snacks instead.” Xander looked meaningfully at Giles. “Which will require an assistant, preferably one who knows how to switch the cooker on?”

There was a long list of accomplishments that Xander admired Giles for, but the best, he decided, was Giles’ ability to cook and suck Xander’s cock at the same time.

“Watch the timer, Xander,” were the only words Giles bothered with before he had Xander slammed against the door, jeans around his knees in seconds.

Xander kept his eyes on the flashing red numbers counting down (five minutes) and tried not to think too hard about the group of people sitting on the other side of the door he was leaning on, tried not to groan out loud or thrust too hard into Giles’ mouth, against the rough edge of his tongue, into his _throat_ (four minutes), but Giles seemed determined he was going to do as many of those things as possible. Xander gave up his resistance, moaned into his arm and came hard down Giles’ throat (three minutes), pulled Giles up for a kiss (two minutes) and had Giles coming just as hard over his hand well before the snacks were ready (one minute).

“I think I like this new domesticated Xander,” Buffy said when they were cleaned up and food served. Willow just beamed at him because he’d remembered her favourite spring rolls.

“I’ve been well-trained.” Xander munched on perfectly warmed-through prawn toast. This was so much better than popcorn, apart from the obvious alone-time benefits. “It’s possible the trainee slayers just want me to be able to survive in the wild without them, but whatever. When I move out I won’t have to live on pizza alone.”

“Move out?” Buffy froze, her look of alarm almost comical. “Xander, no.”

Right, of course. It was technically Buffy’s turn to play nursemaid next, if she could be persuaded to stay in one place long enough.

It was only to wind Buffy up further at first, really it was.

“Sorry,” Xander sighed. “I think they’ve broken me for now, Buff.” He made his best sad face at her and tried not to laugh at the exasperated fondness of Giles’ smile behind her. “I feel the need for some alone time. Or maybe I’ll find somewhere with a roommate. A _guy_ roommate for a change.”

“Oh!” Willow grabbed Xander’s hand, almost bouncing in excitement. “Giles has a spare room, don’t you Giles?” She turned wide eyes to where Giles was sitting, his brow furrowed now. “Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

Xander didn’t dare look at Giles, though he was pretty sure his own stunned expression would be a perfect match for Giles’ face. “That’s—” he started, without much idea where he was going other than letting her down gently.

“—a really good idea,” Giles finished, and his voice was so calm Xander had to look at him. “Don’t you think, Xander?”

Xander swallowed. He was pretty sure Giles was asking him to move in with him, which was enough of a shock without him doing so in front of the whole gang with _no warning at all_.

“Yeah, Xander.” Buffy was getting into the idea too, it seemed. “Then you can try out your other new cooking skills on us next movie night.” She popped another piece of samosa in her mouth and chewed happily. “Because these are _good_.”

Xander looked at Giles again. The smile he found there was more than fond this time.

“I mean it,” Giles said, his voice quiet. “I would really like it if you’d consider moving in, Xander.”

“Guess I’m moving sooner than I thought,” he said, and couldn’t help grinning when Buffy dropped her head into her hands and groaned dramatically.

* * *

Xander spent ages working on a plan for the next movie night, he really did. He shopped too, spending far too much time and money on getting the right ingredients to impress everyone with his new culinary skills.

Five hours to go, and he unpacked everything in the kitchen, greased the baking trays, made sure he had the right pans, and even located the tin opener.

“Impressive,” Giles said, and that was when Xander remembered something even more important than his plans for snacks — they were alone in the house.

Four hours to go, and Xander was spread out in the middle of Giles’ enormous bed, trying to remember what his life had been like before he started sleeping with Giles. If he couldn’t get very far with that, it wasn’t really his fault; he blamed the tongue that was lapping and poking gently at his ass, flicking across sensitive flesh one moment, pushing inside him the next, and it was entirely possible that Xander was never going to want to leave this bed ever again.

“I should be—” he said, but no. He couldn’t remember what it was he was supposed to be doing right now, and Giles was moving, pushing a finger alongside his tongue, and Xander didn’t care any more.

Three hours to go, and Xander had no idea of time, day, year, or his own name, for that matter. He clutched tightly at the bars of the headboard and moaned, trying to listen to the words Giles whispered at him, but all he heard was the tone, the calming voice, the one telling him to breathe, slow down, let Giles take care of it, and that he could do.

Two hours to go, and the afternoon sun was barely a hint of a glow behind the blinds in Giles’ room. The breeze from the open window made the slats click and flutter every few minutes, but that and the slow breathing of two bodies were the only sounds in the room.

Xander was sure there was something he was meant to be doing, but lying there with Giles’ chest warm against one side and the breeze cooling him on the other was too comfortable for him to want to move.

It wasn’t as if anything could be more important than this, especially when Giles stirred again and Xander just had to kiss him.

One hour to go, and Xander knew they had to stop making out like teenagers at some point, but every time one of them suggested moving they somehow ended up back in the middle of the bed, until—

“Half an hour?” Xander picked up the clock, as if looking at it more closely would alter what it said. He looked at Giles, sweaty and rumpled, and rubbed at the drying wetness on more parts of him than he cared to think about with the girls due round at any time.

Ten minutes to go, and they made it to the shower, and if Xander’s wet hair received some odd looks when he let Buffy and Willow in, then what the hell. They were planning on telling them at some point, so why not right away?

“Andrew’s back from Europe too,” Willow said, “so we brought him along.” And sure enough, there he was behind Buffy, scuppering Xander’s coming out plans, because no way on earth was he telling the girls with Andrew there to stick his oar in. Or bring up his crush on Xander, whatever that was all about.

“He’s taking over from you at Slayer Central,” Buffy grinned, and Xander shook his head. “I told him all about what they’ve done for you, so who knows, maybe he’ll the next superchef in the family. I told him you were cooking tonight, so he’s forgiven us for the action movie.”

“Yeah, slight change of plan, guys,” Xander said. “Sorry.” And he was, just the tiniest bit—okay, no, he wasn’t sorry at all. There were more fun things to do than cook, and he’d made a pretty good start on exploring at least six of them this afternoon.

Willow sniffed the air at that, and looked puzzled. “Xander? Can I smell—”

Giles came through from the kitchen with an enormous bowl and smiled at everyone.

“Uh.” Xander shrugged, and tried not to grin too broadly at Giles. “Popcorn, anyone?”


End file.
